1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a touch sensing system and a display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of information society, various types of requirements for a display apparatus for displaying an image are increasing, and recently, various display apparatuses, such as a Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) apparatus, a Plasma Display Panel (PDP), and an Organic Light Emitting Diode (OLED) display apparatus, are being used.
The display apparatus provides an input method based on a touch that enables a user to input information or an instruction easily, directly and conveniently, getting away from the usual input methods, such as pushing a button, a keyboard, a mouse, etc. For the input method based on the touch, a touch panel should be included in the display apparatus.
Because the display apparatus is becoming larger, an area of the touch panel is becoming larger. As described above, because the display apparatus is becoming larger, numbers of the driving electrodes and sensing electrodes which should be formed on the touch panel for a touch sensing increase.
When the number of sensing electrodes increases, a sensing time increases and an effective touch sensing is difficult.